You Belong With Me
by KeeperOfFlowers
Summary: Ricky and Amy finally come together, but Ben and Adrian try to stand in the way. Takes place before my SLOTAT and Twilight cross over. Amy/Ricky shots of Adrian/Ben
1. It's Starting

Well, this story takes place before My SLOTAT and Twilight cross over; it tells how Ricky and Amy got together.

**Disclaimer; I do not own SLOTAT or the characters; I only own characters I make. **

* * *

My mind raced, every time he is around, my breath becomes shallow . I just want to scream out, _I love you. _I was just to afraid to, after all I knew he didn't love me, he loved _her. _I knew that because, she kept reminding me. She only did that because I am the mother of his child and he was afraid, he would leave her for me.

A sigh rolled out from my lips as I rose up from my desk. _Ricky will be here soon to see John.. _My mind reminded me. I grabbed the brush off y child, why I loved him. I loved since the day we met, that one night at band camp. I just never my desk, and pushed it though my hair, attempting to make it look better from the frizzy mess it had been before I made my way into, John's and Robbie's nursery.

Weird my little brother was younger then my son… I wonder who would be the one bossing the other around when they get older.

"Hey John," I smiled, seeing he had waken from his nap.

"Mama," he said happily, his hands rising up to me.

I swiftly picked him up from his crib, holding him to my side.

"Hungry John?" I asked him.

John at me with, his brown eyes, that always looked so innocent, a smile pulled across his lips; it was exactly like Ricky's smile. It caused my heart to race. He was so much like his father, already- I just hoped he wouldn't be a sex addicted when he got older. "I hungry," John answered me.

"What do you want?" I asked, taking down to the kitchen and putting him in his high chair.

"Peas." He gave me the smile, him and Ricky shared.

Wow. That boy really liked his peas. Which was a good thing. I don't even like peas. I went over to the cabinet, grabbing the baby food, and then a spoon, before pulling a chair up beside John's highchair. As she began to feed him. Someone came though the door. She already knew it was Ricky. Did he even bother to knock anymore?

"John daddy is here." I heard Ricky shout, in a very cheerful voice.

"Dada," John chanted, forgetting about his food, as Ricky walked into the kitchen and over to us.

"Hey buddy," Ricky cooed, John raised his arms towards him.

I sighed, cleaning up John's baby food, as Ricky took him from the high chair.

"Has John been a good boy?" Ricky asked me.

"Yes, he is always a good boy." I replied, as I put the stuff in the sink, and leaned up against the counter, my gaze locking on Ricky and our son.

I watched Ricky, sit down on the chair I was originally sitting on, John now on his lap. John looked so much like Ricky; he had his grin, laugh but he still had the perfect combination between both of us. I watched him hold John many times, I would always compare there similarities and there differences. I even noticed Ricky start to change. He wouldn't go over to Adrian's anymore. Only on the weekends, he only wanted to spend time with his son, and do things with John and I. It made me feel like we were a real family, though me and him weren't a couple.

I wanted to be a couple. I wanted to be his, since band camp. I really didn't want to be with Ben, but I did love him, and still do but it's only a shadow of my old feelings towards him. He was now just my friend, he came over almost every night to see John; he loved John and glad he stayed by my side when I was pregnant with him. Most guys wouldn't do that.

I continued watching Ricky and our son. Ricky was bounce John on his knee, both were laughing. A smile tugged at the corners of my lips.

We soon moved, to the living room. Both me and Ricky played with John on the floor, with his blocks, then his toy cars.

"Vroom, vroom." Ricky, made the sounds of a reviving car, as he raced me with one John's cars. John watched us, laughing the whole time.

Time seemed to go by fast. We had put John to bed, leaving Ricky and me alone, since my parents had taken Robbie and Ashley to see Mimsy. I would of gone, but I have to study for exams.

"Amy can I talk to you?" Ricky asked, his infamous grin forming across his lips.

"Sure," I replied, surprised at how fast I answered.

Ricky lead me into my room and sat down on my bed. I wonder what he wanted to talk about, I bit down softly at my bottom lip as he patted the spot on my bed next to him. I sat down, crossed my legs and shifted my body to get a better look at him. "What did you want to talk about?"

Once looking over at me, he gave his infamous crooked grin. "About you and me."

My head cocked to the side. "What about you and me?" I asked, giving him a questioning look totally confused.

"Well." He bit his lip. "I love you. I've loved you since that day at band camp. I was so jealous of you and Ben. I never loved Adrian, I only told her I loved her to have sex with her; to take away the pain, of you being with Ben. Then Jimmy." His voice was low, his tone nervous. His eyes fell to the floor, I could tell he was afraid of what I was going to say.

I loved him also. I've loved him to. I opened my mouth, but he held a finger up, keeping me from speaking. I sighed.

But before I knew it, his lips where pressing to mine, his arms sliding around my waist. I pressed my lips to his, wrapping my arms around his neck.

The feeling of his lips against, felt perfect, and sent a shock though my body, the same shock I felt with out first kiss.

* * *

Review.


	2. Leave Me Alone

I hate using first person, so the rest of the story will be told in third, so it will be easier to get in other peoples minds; I'm thinking about re-writing the first so it is in third person and try to make it make better sense. I was just rushed writing that chapter, so I got sorta confused on what I was writing. I'm sorry. Anyways really it is my second fanfiction; so I'm new at this.

-Anther note I'm re-starting my SLOTAT & Twilight cross over- I need a better start for it and I really don't like how it is beginning, plus I had a whole different idea on how it was going to begin- but I sorta got away from that. Plus, I want to have time to work on this one- this will also still take black before the crossover.

Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter. (:

**Disclaimer; **I don't own SLOTAT, or the characters. I only own ones I make up (if I do make any up anyways)

* * *

**Chapter Two. **

**Leave Me Alone. **

Amy lay her weight, on the sheets of her bed, her brain filling with many confused thoughts, over the kiss they shared just a half hour ago. It was wrong, he was in a committed relationship with Adrian and he shouldn't be kissing her. It made her feel guilty, anyways her and Adrian were friends now and she wasn't ready to ruin that; not like she would ever want to ruin it.

Amy clinched her eyes shut, forcing her thoughts of the kiss to leave her mind. It just ended up failing.

**Half hour ago. **

_Amy didn't want to pull away from the kiss, but she had to; she didn't want to cause any new problems with Adrian, they had just became friends. _

_Releasing her arms from Ricky's neck, she pushed him away; though how much she didn't want to. "T-this is w-wrong," she stammered, getting up off the bed, about to leave her room _

_Ricky sighed, and followed her . "Amy, can't you see. I don't really love Adrian it's you I love." He said softly, trying to capture Amy into his arms. _

_Amy shook her head. "I don't care, your still with her!" She yelled. "Now just go please, I want to be alone!" She really didn't want to say that, she did love him, but still he was with Adrian after all. _

_Ricky sighed. "I'll go, only because you want me to, anyways I can tell your shocked" He stated, his gaze finding hers. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?" _

_Amy nodded. "See you at school," her voice was a mere whisper. _

_Ricky left; though he didn't want to. He just wanted to be with Amy, from what he could sense, she didn't love him. Or was at least telling herself that. _

**Present. **

It didn't take Amy all that long to drift into a light sleep, but that memory still ran though her mind as if a song on repeat.

_______

He didn't feel guilty. He wouldn't of care if Adrian found out; it all didn't matter. He knew it was Amy he was in love with; not Adrian, he only loved her for sex. Ricky shook his head in frustration, it was making the commitment with Adrian, when he discovered it was Amy he truly loved.

Now he wanted Amy. All he could see is that she didn't want him, or she isn't sure she wants him or Ben or Jimmy. He wanted Amy to want him.

Sighing, he collapsed onto his bed. Soon falling asleep.

_______

Amy wasn't ready to go to school, after the night before, she just wasn't ready to face Ricky yet. Plus she was afraid she would say something to Adrian about the kiss, or Madison or Lauren, who would end up telling someone, and then a whole rumor would get started and blah, blah, blah. And she didn't want that to happen.

Grabbing her books from her locker, she could sense someone come up behind her.

"Hey Amy." It was Ricky.

"Um..Hey.." She trailed off, truing to face him. Her eyes met the floor.

"I do love you Amy, I really do." Ricky, lifted a hand under her chin lifting her face to where she could face him.

Biting her lip, she looked away. "Just leave me alone Ricky." With that she walked away from him, hoping to avoid for the rest of the day.

________

It was a success, until band. Then he kept trying to talk to her as she would just ignore him or tell him to leaver her alone.

Once it came to that night, when he was over seeing John. Amy did her best to avoid discussing the night before, by staying near her parents.

Though after they went to bed, it was a different story.

Sitting in the living room, Ricky finally say it as his chance to talk to Amy, alone.

"Amy, are you mad at me?" Ricky asked, as he bounced John on his knee.

Amy sighed. "I am." She replied simply.

"Why? I only kissed you. There was nothing wrong with that!"

"Um, yes there was something wrong with that. You are with Adrian." Amy bit her lip. "You are with her right?"

"Yes Amy. I am with her." Ricky rolled his eyes. "Can't you see? That I don't want to be with her! I want to be with you! I want you, me and John to really be a real family." It was all the truth. That is what he wanted for him and Amy, to really be a family. To be with her forever.

Amy found her eyes gazing into his, forgetting she was pissed off at him for kissing her. Why should she be, she loved the kiss. But didn't admit to it. "Ricky. I don't know what to think. I know you do love me..and I do love you…It's just.." Her voice trailed off, trying to find the words to say next. "I-I just love B-ben more then I l-love you." She lied, her voice stammering as she did.

Reaching John over and placing him on Amy's lap. Then leaned closer to get a good look at Amys' face. "Don't like to me. You don't love the controlling freak. But I am flattered that you said you did love me." Ricky gave, a grin in triumph.

Amy took a confident breath, her arms wrapping around John's figure. "I do love Ben more. He was there for me, when I was pregnant with John." Amy said confidently. "I don't care if he is a controlling freak and that he only wanted me for sex. I love him!" A total lie.

Ricky sighed. "Whatever Amy. Your lying." He growled, still knowing she was lying. "Amy---" He was cut off by his phone ringing. He just ignored it though and continued. "I don't care about how many times you tell yourself that, you love me and you know it." His eyes locked on Amy's glowing brown eyes. "Once you realize, you belong with me. I'll be at Adrian's or taking." He rose up from the couch, before kissing John on the forehead. "See you tomorrow, buddy." He mused, sounding suddenly happy, as he left.

Amy knew he was going to Adrian's, to have sex. Tears filled her eyes at that thought.

Rising up off the couch, she pulled John to her side and carried him up to her room. Letting him sleep in her room for the night; she just didn't want to be alone. Her lips pressed to his forehead. "I really love you daddy," she mumbled, laying him in the play pin. She kissed his forehead. "Goodnight baby boy."

She changed into, a blue t-shirt and a pair of yellow shorts before laying down in bed. Her eyes shutting tightly. Her mind soon drifted off to a dream land. Ricky began to fill her mind….

* * *

Please, please, please review! && Thank you for reading. (:

**Next Chapter; Dreams. **


	3. Dreams

**Disclaimer; **I don't own SLOTAT, or the characters. I only own ones I make up (if I do make any up anyways)

* * *

**Chapter three.**

**Dreams.  
**

**Amy's Dream**

This all had to be a dream, none of her surrounds looked like California. Anyways, how could she have gotten there? A very amazingly beautiful place like this.

Everything was so green, to green. Amy has never seen so much green in her life, she never thought a place could be so green, but it helped that the field was complemented by wild flowers, each a different color. In the distances she could see, trees They surrounded, the field in all directions. All she could do now is wonder where she was.

A sigh escaped from her lips, running her hand though her hair. Looking down at her body, a white dress clung to her slim frame, it stopping above her knees, her feet barefoot.

"Amy," A familiar voice said, "there you are, love."

Ricky.

Turning around she saw Ricky, he wasn't there before, she knew he wasn't. So where did he come from? "Ricky…"

Before she knew it, she found Ricky's arms around her waist, a smile pasted on his lips. This was all to weird.

Stepping out of Ricky's arms, she softly bit her bottom lip. "What are you doing here?" She asked, examining him.

He was shirtless, every bump of his muscular frame showed perfectly. He only had on a pare of blue jeans, his feet bare.

"Awh. Amy, you know why we are here. It's our anniversary. "He stated, his tone husky.

Anniversary for what?

Ricky sighed. "You know, our one year anniversary of marriage."

What!? Of marriage. Amy stood dumbfounded. And wait, how did he know what she was thinking?

All she heard was Ricky chuckle.

"So.. We are married?" Amy asked.

"Uh. Yes Amy we are," Ricky replied, grabbing her wrist, and pointing on the ring that was on her finger.

All Amy could do, was shake her head in disbelief. This couldn't be real. No way. This had to be a dream, it had to be.

Then the thought struck her. If this was a dream, then she could do what she wanted. She could be with Ricky.. No one but her would know. A smile pulled across her face.

"Remember now, love?"

"Yes honey. I guess I was just lost in the amazing beauty of this place, it's so breath taking." She stated, her arms wrapping around Ricky's neck. "Where are we?"

"A meadow. Not far from Forks, Washington." Ricky replied, his arms circling around Amy's waist.

Forks, Washington? The name was familiar, but Amy didn't feel like searching though her memories to see, where she knew it from.

"Well, I like it here." Amy mused, rising up on her tip-toes to where her face was only inches from his.

Ricky grinned, "I'm glad." He inched his face even closer to hers, before pressing his lips to hers. This all may have been a dream, but Amy still felt the spark.

It was over to soon. Amy was awoken, by a fussy John, a sigh escaped from her lips. Getting up out of bed, and walking towards the playpen.

* * *

**Ricky's Dream**

His body was bare, no cloths clung to his frame. All he felt, was the softness of the mattress beneath him and the presences of a body next to him. He figured it must have been Adrian, and that he must of fallen asleep after they had sex.

His body sat, straight up, his eyes following over to the bulge in the blankets. Removing parts of the blankets, that covered Adrian's body, enough to reveal her face. Ricky jumped back, as he saw it wasn't Adrian. It was utter disbelief.. It was, Amy! But why would she sleep with him? She's sworn off sex, with anyone, until she was older and married.

Sliding out of the bed, he turned the light on, (praying it didn't wake Amy) so he could find his clothes. But, before he could start, he noticed the room he was in. It was not familiar, the walls were white, carpet a burgundy color. He knew, it was not Amy's room, his room, and it didn't look like a hotel room. With all this he didn't know what to think.

The next thing, that caught his eye was a picture on the bed side stand. Picking it up, slowly, he saw it was him and Amy, and a little boy in his arms, who he figured must have been John. But what they were wearing was the thing that was off most about it. Amy, had a long white dress on, her hair all done nicely, John had on tux, that matched Ricky's perfectly. In the background he could only make out the sight of the Juergen's back yard.

All he did, was stand there for a minute, taking all this in. He was married to Amy. The girl, he only told days ago he loved her. This had to of been a dream.

"Ricky.." Amy whispered, she sounded tired. She sat up, she too also naked, from what he saw as the blanket fell from her body. The next thing he saw about him, sent a shiver down his spin. She was pregnant, they huge bump told him that.

"What are you doing up, it's like 2 in the morning." Amy moaned.

Ricky just stood there, unable to find her voice.

After a minute of this, Amy finally spoke up. "Ricky, are you okay?"

Nothing.

After anther minute, Ricky finally breathed. "I'm sorry.. I had a nightmare.." his voice trailed off.

Amy sighed. "Anther one?"

"Uh..yeah?" Ricky, took a step towards the bed.

"Let me guess…Something about, something bad happening to me and the baby?" She asked, sighing. He figured this must have been happing.

All Ricky did was nod.

Amy shook her head. "Okay. I'm sure it is nothing, like the others. Your just scared or something." He could tell, he must have been having the same dream, or similar dream every night for who knows how long. "Now, just get back to bed please. We have a big day tomorrow, Ashley is getting married tomorrow." Amy laid back down, her eyes shutting.

Wow.. Ashley getting married, he never thought that would happen, with her sarcasm. Made him wonder who he was marrying, honestly this wanted him to start bust laughing.

But before he knew it. He was awaken, by the sound of his alarm clock going off. His eyes shot open, reaching out to shut it off.

_It was only a dream._ He told himself.

_

* * *

_

**Please review! (: **

**&& Thank you for the reviews. **

**Authors Note; **Yes! The field I mention in Amy's dream is Edward's meadow, you know the one from Twilight?


End file.
